<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil's Kitchen by Lady_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824340">Devil's Kitchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red'>Lady_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Competition, Cooking, F/M, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18 is so close to winning her dream of cooking for the notorious yakuza boss Vegeta, but she has stiff competition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil's Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/gifts">Ruthlesscupcake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nappa, test it,” Vegeta barked, not once even glancing at the dishes and kept his focus on his wife, Bulma, who sat on his lap wearing a short, tight dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>18 ground her teeth together in irritation as the arrogant and powerful yakuza boss of the Oozaru clan, unashamedly frenched his wife hungrily while his hands petted her body. His hands glided under Bulma’s skirt, uncaring who watched and 18 blatantly stared with a practiced cool expression, surprised that a man with such a cold and heartless reputation could be so… lovey-dovey with his wife. However, she nearly sneered when the large, clumsy bald man by his side, came forward to destroy her masterpiece of tuna tartare delicately wrapped in thin slices of cucumber, topped with avocado and cilantro that had been drizzled with a sauce of mirin, soy sauce, and honey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big lummox dug his spoon in without regard to her beautifully composed dish and made a face before he waited a few moments. “It’s safe, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18 wanted to take off her chef’s apron and eat it after she realized why Vegeta had that idiot try her food, but she wanted this job, so kept her mouth tightly closed. Vegeta managed to pull away from his new bride with a peck on her lips and leaned forward with a spoon to try 18’s dish. He didn’t say a word as he tried it, leveling her a cold look for a moment before he took another spoonful and presented it to the blue-haired beauty on his lap. She smiled at him as she went to try the offered morsel and hummed in approval, “I liked that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He grinned at her before slanting his lips over hers, moaning as he tasted her lips ferociously and tossed his spoon aside to let his hands roam her curvaceous body. He pulled his mouth away to leave kisses down her throat that would leave marks on her skin later, “I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18 rolled her eyes and watched as the cheerful moron beside her brought his plate to the table and he cleared his throat a few times to speak. “I have for you a bacon-wrapped turkey breast stuffed with cranberries and goat cheese with a butter and white wine reduction,” the idiot grinned ear-to-ear at his hosts, who were not sparing him an ounce of attention. Vegeta did nothing more than snapped his fingers at Nappa and pointed at the dish. The man again took a piece of the meat with his fat fingers and mashed on what looked like juicy meat. 18 had to admit she was impressed with the man’s dish, though the execution was sloppy, but she schooled her features to look bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nappa waited a few moments and nodded, “Boss, it’s…” The man choked and grabbed his throat as he painfully tried to suck air into his lungs. His face turned an ugly red color as he stumbled for a moment and then crashed to the ground in a lifeless heap. Vegeta broke his heated kiss with his wife to glance down at Nappa’s now dead body and frowned at Kakarot, who took a step back in fear, raising his hands up in appeasement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I didn’t do anything!” Kakarot protested but it was too late. There was a loud pop of a gun and the man was on the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes while blood spilled out onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta holstered his gun before he stood with his slightly stunned wife in his arms and nodded to 18, “Looks like you won.” He said nothing more and left the room, eager to be with his Bulma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>18 went over to Kakarot’s lifeless body and knelt down, studying his corpse before smirking as she took a vial from her pocket to slip into his own, “Should have watched the knife at your back.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I wrote this story on Twitter and I wanted to share it with you here because I had so much fun writing it. Let me know what you think! 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>